1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a clothes treatment apparatus.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In general, clothes treatment apparatuses include washing machines for washing clothes, dryers for drying washed clothes, washing machines combined with a dryer having both washing and drying functions, and the like. There have been developed refreshers for refreshing clothes according to a recent high standard of living. A refresher functions to refresh clothes by supplying dry air to the clothes stored therein.
Therefore, a clothes treatment apparatus such as a refresher may have an airtight structure in order to refresh clothes stored therein and further to remove moisture. Such an airtight structure can enhance performance of refreshing and drying clothes.
However, this airtight structure might have a disadvantage of failure in re-opening a door of the clothes treating apparatus smoothly after closed.